Rebuilding bonds
by imagination writer
Summary: First fanfict reuploaded. After the winter war Ichigo is sent to Yokai Academy to destroy the remaining arrancar. But what if his friends were killed in the winter war? What if one of Tsukune's harem girls began to like him?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for: Mild Violence **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I own Rosario+Vampire.**

**All media belong to their respected owners.**

**All rights reserved**

**Rebuilding bonds**

Ichigo's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo Kurosaki was a normal teenager in every way, that is, if you don't look deeper into his life style.

He was always disappearing and reappearing, even in(during?) important moments

When he was 15, he met Rukia Kuchiki. She was what they call a "shinigami". It was then said that shinigami protect the living and the dead. Their job was(is) to bury the Plus Souls who are usually marked with a chain on their chest. But when there are to many plus souls around, hollows are born.

Hollows are created when a soul stays in the world of the living for too long, or is twisted apart by anger, jealously, hate, emoions that are bad .In most cases the soul is attached to something in this world, like an object, a person, or anything the soul feels a strong attachment towards.

Anyways… when hollows are born, they feel emptiness and of course the longing to fill that emptiness by eating humans or souls.

In time menos are born and almost all the time they are mindless. But every 1in a 1000 menos, one maintains their conciseness.

Those menos will continue to devour other menos, until they become into ajduchas-class menos. Hollows are born from fear___no-- they live on fear. And ajduchas have to fear something much worse than getting devoured; the fear of regressing. Why? what is regressing? They will devoule if they don't continue to devour other ajduchas. Then in the deepest parts of Hueco Mundo. Vastro Lordes lie. They are the most powerful of hollows.

Shinigami are souls that have gained supernatural powers. Long story-short; their swords are the source of their powers.

Given along with their swords, most shinigami also know kido All in all, there are nearly two hundred spells.

This story is about Ichigo Kurosaki. He has slayed countless hollows in his lifetime, snuck into Soul Society and, rescued Rukia from execution. He infiltrated Hueco Mundo, rescued Orihime and defeated Aizen, then restored peace to the world.

Now he had to enter a high school called Yokai Gauken, even though his marks could get him into a better high school.

He was sitting on the bus, with some creepy-ass bus driver, "You'd better be careful; Yokai Gauken is a very scary place," the driver cackled evilly,

The driver started cackling evilly.

"Just what did I get myself into?" Ichigo panicked

Tsukune's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Aono Tsukune; 17 years old. Starting today I'll be a 2nd year in Yokai Gauken. At first it was a mistake; some kind of mix-up. But it's not a mistake anymore.

Tsukune was walking down the pathway. It didn't seem so creepy to him anymore. It was then he heard the sound of a bike approaching. Was it Moka?

Shrugging it off, he realized that he was touching something... rather soft. He opened him eyes to see that he was touching... well he didn't want to finish that thought.

"Ahh sor-..."but he was cut off for that girl's face. It reminded him of Moka. Only with orange hair.

"So cute..." he thought.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY THERE YOU PERVERT?!?!" yelled said girl.

"Ahh I'm sorry!" replied a very nervous Tsukune.

"Ahh that smell..." her voice trailed off as she licked the blood off he cheek.

"Hnnnn!!" was what Tsukune whated to say.

"Ahhh... thanks for the meal, your blood is the best! By the way my name is Kokoa, Kokoa Shuzen. Remember it!" With that she walked off, but without a large group of boys following her.

On the way to school, he was lost thought when he met Moka Ahhhhh She was cute as usual...

She waved and quickly went up to him.

"Hi Tsukune!" she said shyly.

"Hey Moka. How are you?" he asked her.

"Fine, come on, let's go or we're going to be late!"

"Hey you guys wait up!"

"Oh hey Kurumu-chan!" Moka greeted.

Kurumu greeted Tsukune in her usual way. "Hey lover, how are you doing today?" Kurumu sighed in her most seductive voice.

"Uh, err...F-fine Kurumu...H-how are y-you?" Tsukune stuttered.

"I'm feel wonderful now that you're at my side," she answered cutely

"T-that's good to know."

Then/ Suddenly an ice kunai was lodged into her head. Tsukune silently thanked whoever threw that, even though he knew who it was.

"So Tsukune, when are you going to have my child?"

He laughed although shocked, "Geez Mizore, you're such a kidder!"

"Who said I was joking?" she asked seriously.

"Hey Mizore, what the hell are you doing to my Tsukune?" Kurumu demanded angrily. "The only person who he's going to have a child with is with me!"

"In your dreams girlfriend!" she retorted back.

Meanwhile, Tsukune, and only Tsukune, heard a cry; a cry that contained so much sadness and emptiness in it.

"Hey guys I think you should get the class now, I'll catch up later."

"For what reason?" all the girls said suspiciously.

"Uhhhhh...." Tsukune tried to make up an excuse, "I think I forgot my notebooks on the bus." It was really true.

Tsukune heard the cry getting closer.

"But--" They noticed the serious face he had on. "Okay if you say so..." they said reluctantly.

Right after the girls left, a giant monster crashed down in front of him, "Yes he smells delicious..." It started to drool.

Then, it suddenly disappeared without a trace.A little frightened, Tsukune got his books and went to the school.

After the opening ceremony----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo~minna-san! I would like to introduce you to our newest student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.

Tsukune saw the orange-haired figure step into the room, while a few girls were already making plans to be his girlfriend.

"Hi. My name is Ichigo Kurosa and my name is spelt with 'ichi' and 'go'. I'm 16 but call me whatever the hell you want

The class was silent, unsure if he was finished with his introduction, but just as they prepared to clap, he added, "And I'm a shinigami."

...end

**Author's note: Well this is my first fanfiction. Sorry if it's a bit short and yes, it's a crossover.**

**Review please and constructive criticism would help. **

**Errrrr I should stop writing POV's right? Cause I'm a total noob :S**

**I promise next chapter will be better :D**

**Beta read by:****_..Stars_**** (AKA: THE COOLEST TREE IN THE WHOLE FREAKING UNIVERSE :D) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer:I do not own bleach nor do I own Rosario+Vampire. If I did they would really suck :S

Yes I've gotten better :D (PCS: Only cause I m here ;D)

----

"You didn't have to tell us what kind of monster you were Kurosaki-san," said Nekomane-sensei, started.

W-What?" exclaimed one of the students.

"Y-You m-mean a reap the d-dead shinigami?" stuttered another.

"Sure, something like that," was Ichigo's sarcastic reply.

Now scowling with all the murmurs around the room, people were like OMGWTF, most of the girls were sighing dreamily and not surprisingly of all, the boys (with the exception of Tsukune) already hated this particular orange haired figure.

However, Ichigo completely missed all of this happening, on the fault of the teacher was explaining Yokai Academy' s goals and achievements.

"Kurosaki-san, you may sit where you want," Nekomane-sensei chirped happily, also missing what just happened.

Glancing around the room, he saw a seat next to the window, deciding that it would be easier to sit there. He put his books on the desk and almost immediately, the teacher started the lecture.

Since he knew most of the material already, he thought of why he was here...

---

Ichigo panted heavily. According to Unohana-taichou, he was only one who could defeat Aizen. But how could he? The only thing that he could match with Aizen was the amount of reiatsu that he had; which was twice of that of a Soul Society captain. But what good was that if he could barely control it?

His speed was the only thing the he could ever hope to rely on, but his body was at it's limit. He could only keep up with Aizen for so long.

Next were his hollow powers. After an agreement, Ichigo and his inner hollow(s?) worked together, thus becoming immeasurably stronger. But Aizen's power still dwarfed his own.

"Why do you fight?" Aizen said coldly. "Ryoka Boy"  
"Do you want to win?"

"I don't fight because I want to win, I fight because I have to win" Ichigo said panting heavily.

"I see..." Aizen said while getting into a battle stance, "If you're so eager to die then I will send you to another life personally."

Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo no. 61... Rikujikori (Six Rods Prison of Light) Ichigo struggled to break free.

Hado no. 4... Byakurai. (Pale lightning) White lightning shot out of Aizen's finger, burning a hole through Ichigo's left shoulder.

Hado no. 33... Sokatsui (Blue fire Crash down!) The similar shot of blue energy blasted Ichigo's face. "Still not enough? Hado no. 90... Kurohitsugi. (Black Coffin)

"A-..." Ichigo's pain seemed to wait a moment before settling in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ichigo, now free of the binding spell, screamed and collapsed down onto the cold earth, wincing in agony.

"Pathetic," sneered Aizen while tearing a gash down Ichigo's chest; a wound which has been opened many times before.

"Your powers are not enough to defeat me."

A very damaged Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai-or just sotu-taichou, arrived on the battle scene."

Move out of the way!" yelled the sotu-taichou while he prepared his attack.

"Reduce all creation to ashes.... Ryujin Jakka!"

A fortress of flame began surrounding Aizen and Ichigo. Ichigo who shunpoed at sotu-taichou's signal, simply watched as the wall of flames engulfed Aizen.

"Even if it is Aizen trying to get out with everything he has, it will take him at least ten minutes." said the Sotu-taicho, sheathing his sword

"Then what should we do in those ten minutes? Unohana-taichou's healing powers aren't enough to heal us all in that time," said a bloodied pile that was known as Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, said Hitsugaya. "Let me pierce your heart and transfer my powers to you. It will only be temporary but it will increase your chances."

"Oi, oi, oi" repeated Kyoraku, "That's a good idea Shiro-chan."

"We ll all do it. Even though it will be temporary, added Genryusai.

"Are you ready Kurosaki?" demanded Soifon.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ichigo boasted.

"Hmph, fine," they all said in unison.

Six blades pierced Ichigo as he jumped into the sky. On his back were wings made from ice. Zangetsu transformed into twin blades with flames surrounding him. A rope complimented this, with ornaments, almost claw like ornaments.

Blazing Fortress, KAI , all of his injuries suddenly healed and he slashed at Aizen with his newfound power.

"Gah where did you get this power?" Aizen struggled. "KAGEROU!" An intense fire engulfed the opponent.

"DRAGON HAIL FLOWER!" This time when the blast hit Aizen froze. Not wasting this chance, he prepared his final attack.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Darkness engulfed the frozen Aizen.

"That was a strong attack," said Aizen.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when Aizen came out of the blast;

"Must not lose!" thought Ichigo as he prepared his attack.

"Getsuga..." he raised his sword, "Tenshou!"

"But the same thing won't work on me twice," Aizen said cockily.

He shunpoed behind

"Dammit!" Ichigo thought, "Dammit!"

"I only have one thing left to try," said Ichigo as he prepared his final attack.

Ice began to freeze the surrounding environment; fire began to explode in geysers and poison seeped out of Ichigo s also an ominous black energy began surrounding Ichigo.

"If my attacks won't work then I'll just put everything I have into this attack!"

-  
"Ne, Zangetsu-ossan."

"Pick out a good one for me," asked Ichigo

"Ii no wo erande kure."

"As if now I if you make me wanna go for it, we'll be fine..." Said Ichigo s alter ego

"Sono ki ni sasete kurereba, iin jya nai..."

Zangetsu pointed to Ichigo's hollow self.

"You go too."

"Huh? Me?!"

"Haa? Ore?"

"Y'know menial work isn't really my thing," said the inversed Ichigo

"Ano naa, tanjun sagyou wa zenzen tokuija nain dayo na "Fine, fine just this once, everyone will work together."

"Right, let's go" said Ichigo disappearing out of his inner world.

-  
Ichigo donned his hollow mask lunged charged at Aizen, every killing intent seeping out of Ichigo s sword.

Ichigo's blade met Aizen's as the whole world began to shake.

"Hnnnnnnnnnn..." Ichigo grunted as he desperately tried to overcome Aizen.

"I won't lose!"

Ichigo began to get pushed back.

"I have to win!"

The gap evened.

From Hueco Mundo, Ichigo's friends raised a hand to the sky, "Ichigo!" A blue energy blasted into the sky.

Ichigo started getting pushed back again.

In Soul Society, all the souls prayed in silent prayer, "We mustn't let the final light go out."

"I won't forgive you if you lose!"

The same blue energy surrounded all 320 districts. The shinigami in the center did the same.

Even with all the captains, you can't win!"

"You're right Aizen," said Ichigo. Pale blue pillars of light engulfed Ichigo. "But maybe everyone can!"

Ichigo then released all of the built up reaitsu all at once, surprising Aizen and slicing said body in half.

Ichigo staggered foward "I-I d-did i-it"

Darkness met the young teenager's world.

---

Meanwhile in someone else' s minescape

"Tsukune, I baked these cookies for us to eat together," chirped an enthusiastic Kurumu

"Delicious! Thank you Kurumu-chan," replied an equally enthusiastic Tsukune.

"Really? Thank goodness," said a relived Kurumu.

"Well I have-"

Kurumu-channn!!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

---

"Good morning Kurumu-chan, having an extremely good dream I take it?" said the math homeroom teacher, Ririko Kagome.

No! I was just getting to the good part! whined Kurumu

"This won't do at all-ahh Ichi-kun, why don't you solve the problem?"

"Hai..." Ichigo said sarcastically

"Setsugen theorem states: triangle ABC=triangle, BAD=60 degrees. Therefore triangle ABC+triangle BAD=180 degrees.

180 degrees-60 degrees= 120 degrees

Next triangle ABC CA=CB satisfies an isosceles triangle, therefore triangle ABC=triangle, BAD so triangle ABC=120 degrees

120 degrees divided by 2 = 60 degrees"

"Yes exactly," replied the math teacher.

"W-WHAT? HOW THE HELL IS THAT STRAWBERRY SO SMART?"

"He's- He's amazing," swooned one of the girls.

"You should be more responsible Kurumu-chan. Everyone lost five months of studying," ranted the math teacher. Of course this applies to all 2nd year students"

"Kurumu-chan, please try to follow Ichi-kun's example please"

---

Ichigo lay in bed thinking of the reason why he was here. Killing the remaining arrancar that scattered across the world was a huge mission.

He was assigned this school; every skilled shinigami was assigned a place isolated far from Karakura town.

Simply put he was here on a mission from Soul Society. Also since his old high school closed down. All students that attended that school were forced to transfer.

Ichigo began to feel an ominous energy around him.

"Dammit! Is it arrancar?"

He turned into a shinigami and jumped out the window.

...end

Damn. This took a while. If you're wondering why it took a while it got deleted by accident. And a lot of stuff has happened.

Also I'm young and as in young I mean not even in highschool young. I have excuses. Reasonable ones.

Okay glitches have pissed me off D:

Also people have been reviewing that this was very similer to another fanfict called Bleach to Vampire

well here's the catch. I have a life. Yes I do. (:

( Beta-read by .Purple. Chocolate. Stars. )

Beta Reader' s note:--------------------------------------------------------------

Just because you have a beta-reader, doesn' t give you the excuse to not look over your work, FOOL! And as you can tell I got lazy with the colours by the end, so you ll see the changes xD

By the way, you should know, but sentences end with periods o.O There were a LOT of places where periods were missing. And another thing is that WHY ARE YOU STILL USING NOTEPAD??????? D:

And then the usual:  
-more descriptions -your writing is kind of awkward. Be natural about it~ -clearer phrasing -and .don t rush me xD; I have a life you know! (That s a lie ) Well I m just busy with my other no-life activities. Like writing my OWN fanfiction?

Author s reponse to beta reader:  
Well It' s not my fault that I m lazy and also I don t really feel like checking over my work but I ll check over it next time :D (And use wordpad happy???)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **So why do I have to do this?

Tite Kubo : So I don't have a reason to sue you

Imagination Writer: Whatever. Ichigo come over here.

Ichigo: so why am I here again?

Imagination writer: Because I have the power to do so.

Ichigo: Well I'm not doing it.

Imagination writer: Okay. *writes something down and Ichigo falls into a cage of screaming fangirls* Care to rephrase that?

Ichigo: Okay! I'll do it! Just get me out of this nightmare!

Imagination writer: Okay. *Ichigo is back without something very important*

Ichigo: What is it?

Imagination writer: Look down.

Ichigo: huh? *Ichigo has no pants on. Only boxers*

Imagination writer: Just do the disclaimer already

Ichigo: GAH! ALRIGHT ALREADY THIS FREAKING SADIST **DOESN'T OWN BLEACH OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE!**

Imagination writer: What was that?

Ichigo: I SAID YOU'RE A SADIST!

Imagination writer: Okay. *writes something down and the legion of fangirls now know where Ichigo is*

Fangirl: Ichi-kun here's an Ichi snack!

Ichigo: That stuff doesn't even work anymore! And this isn't Scooby-do- Oh is that burger King?

Imagination writer: Poor thing.

Tsukune: This guy would like to have a break.

Imagination writer: Afraid I can't do that.

Tsukune: Why?

Imagination writer: Because I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE. They belong to their respected owners and in no way do I claim any ownership over Bleach or Rosario+Vampire.

Tsukune: That was one long disclaimer

Imagination writer: Whatever. Let's get started.

Chapter 3---

The moonlight shone through the window as silence was broken and Ichigo began to sense the all to familiar presence of an arrancar. He quickly pressed a badge to his chest.

"Hmm" Ichigo thought to himself, the usual scowl present on his face "Just great, nobody's out. But I have to make sure that not much reiatsu escapes" Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when he was met with a flash of steel… which he narrowly dodged. The moonlight gave no more than a mere shadow. But that shadow was no ordinary shadow. It belonged… to the cero espada.

Oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000

Tsukune was getting ready for bed when he felt a strange presence around him. It was almost as if he could feel it on his body… like treading water with a barbell on his head? Yeah that seemed about right.

Either way that piqued his curiosity. Glancing at his math textbook, he realized that he spent too much time goofing off… no, wait. The girls wouldn't even give him "time" anymore.

"Holy cheese!" The brunette said to himself, glancing at the desk which housed his math homework "I DIDN'T THINK THE MATH HOMEWORK WAS GOING TO BE THIS HARD!!" he finished the sentence as he broke off into sobs, completely forgetting about his curiousity from before.

He jumped onto his chair and frantically tried to finish his homework. One problem at a time. Also realizing with slight panic that he had an assignment… that was due the next day.

"Ahhhh!! Why is it always me?" added Tsukune as a quick afterthought, preparing for the all-nighter ahead of him.

"Who in the world does this" He added again

In the girl's dorms, Yukari Sendo sneezed.

In an alternate dimension, Makunochi Ippo sneezed

"Teacher's are torturers" He added again for the final time.

In another alternate dimension, the masters in Ryozanpaku, sneezed and not even Koetsuji Akisame could figure out who was gossiping

ooooo00000ooooo00000

Above the school's dorms, several meters above the ground, a battle was taking place.

Dodge after dodge. Ichigo was getting a little annoyed.

Ichigo countered by bring his sword up to deflect the steel that came crashing against his sword. He grunted as the strength pushed him back, but this would make sense since he was only in Shikai. He couldn't afford to raise his reiatsu anymore than current. Otherwise the rest of the students would know what was up.

Gathering as much strength, he pushed by the surprised Arrancar who took a stumble before raising his own sword to block an attack. Steel against steel, the battle raged on unbeknown to the student body below them.

Ichigo began muttering a spell, barely above a whisper "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!"_

"Hado no. 33… Sokatsui" A blue, wisp-like energy formed around Ichigo's hand and grew ever so slightly as he shunpoed in front of the mysterious shadow.

Ichigo smirked as he began to recall his reiatsu training. Sure that he had gotten rid of that weakness of very bad reiatsu control, but it wasn't _perfect, _it was still good none the less. Heck, he could use kido spells up to 66 now!

But alas, the purpose of the spell right now was not to defeat Yammy, But to distract him.

"This kind of attack won't work shinigami!!" retorted what was now known as the former decimal.

"Cause the wasn't supposed to work." Replied Ichigo cooly.

"What do you mean?" asked Yammy

"I mean that this was just a preparation" replied a deeper more masculine voice.

"Huh?" muttered Yammy

_"The place between sleep and awake where you still remember your dreams... Go there."_

_Bakudo no. 93… Edge of Reality._

Yammy fell into a deep sleep.

"Huh? Hey! That guy was mine!" yelled Ichigo

"My, my Kurosaki-san, getting hasty here are we?" In the shadow revealed a man in his late 20's maybe even early 30's.

"GAH! TESSAI! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"retorted Ichigo roughly.

"In any case, you'll have to stay here. Yammy could have killed you anytime he liked…"Tessai replied

"Your point is…?" asked Ichigo

"My point is, that is not the real Yammy." Stated Tessai.

Ichigo sighed.

"Then where is he?" Ichigo asked already knowing the answer.

"Beats me." Replied Tessai

"You still haven't told me why you're here" said Ichigo

"Ahh, yes! That. I just came to tell you that your friend has recovered." Said Tessai with just a hint of sadness.

"Inoue!" exclaimed Ichigo. "When you get back to the real world, can you tell Inoue something for me?"

"What?" asked Tessai

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect everybody" replied Ichigo.

"You're still beating yourself up over that?" asked Tessai

"So what if I am" replied Ichigo

"Oh well… I have to go now. Hope you have fun at this new school!" chirped Tessai

"Yeah…" replied Ichigo in a monotone voice

On the sidewalk, walking to the dorms, Mizore spotted something in the distance. She also saw in the sky, two blurs. Like humid on a hot summer day. What was intriguing about those blurs were that those blurs took on the shape of two people. The first one had spiky hair and the second one had neater hair. One seemed to be walking away and the other seemed to be staying.

"Wait a second are they ghosts?" questioned Mizore in her mind

However since she was walking she passes by the two blurry figures.

Regardless, she had to get some much needed sleep for the next day…

…end

Author's Note:

*looks back on the three days with no sleep and without taking a shower* ohh the pain. And I will take a shower soon.

Oh and if you don't know about History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, read it. It's funny with a healthy dose of fanservice. In other words ecchi ^^. Also it has plenty of fighting because it is a martial arts manga. It's in shounen jump so don't worry about waiting too long for new chapters… But whatever. Also the Hajime no Ippo manga is the longest manga in existence. That's right. Longer than detective Conan/Case Closed. It's almost a flipping 900 chapters!! Hajime no Ippo has been running for over 20 years so it is older than the majority of us... But I've ranted enough

Next chapter shouldn't take is long as this one… As I will get started on that soon…

I think that my writing is still bad. Criticize me.

As a final note thanks to Romez for beta-reading this for me. You really Criticzised me in a kind way. AND you beta-read it TWICE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I own Rosario+Vampire. They belong to their respected owners and I do not claim ownership in any way. All rights reserved.**

Mhmm I'll try to make this longer .

Yes I am aware that I end scenes too quickly.

Sorry I took so long annnd there's a surprise waiting for you ^_^

Chapter 5-

Tsukune looked out of the window in class. What was… that feeling yesterday? It was as if a million blades were attempting to claw their way out of his body.

"Hey Tsukune" wrote the lollipop girl on a sheet of paper

"Can I help you?" replied Tsukune on the same sheet of paper.

"What happened?"asked Mizore

Tsukune mentally sighed.

"I can't really explain it but I felt…weird yesterday" Tsukune started to explain on a sheet of more paper

Mizore sat in her seat, eyes open and… well her ears were paying attention to the lecture the teacher was giving…. Which basically nobody was listening to.

"Well it felt like…." Continued Tsukune on his explanation.

Ichigo sat in his seat. One of the few that was paying attention to the teacher's lecture, trotted notes down on a piece of paper.

He glanced to the side and saw that a brown-haired person was talking to a purple-haired girl. Now that was a cute girl. Maybe he would get to know her when he had more free time… Yeah he would… but how? Ahhh well there will be an opportunity.

"_Ha! You better not be cheating on Orihime!" _taunted a voice from within.

Ichigo mentally growled

"We're not going out" said Ichigo in his thoughts.

"_But that girl is pretty damn spunky… not to mention that you saved her not once but TWICE!" _stated his inner hollow.

"Just shut up"

"_But it's only so fun teasing you, and also the fact that you have your eye on another girl! Already!" _

"**You know Ichigo, for once I have to agree with this guy over here"**

"Zangetsu-osan, when did you get here" asked Ichigo

"**I was always here Ichigo" **Stated Zangetsu

"_Pffft, how can you be so stupid…." Said his inner hollow_

Ichigo's left eye began to twitch, but before he could shoot a retort back at his hollow, he sensed the presence of a menos. Damn! How was he going to handle that without being noticed?

Pressing his badge to his chest, his soul came out of his body.

The now lifeless body fell on the desk. Eyes closed and unmoving. Fortunately the teacher didn't notice as she continued with the lecture. Much to the dismay of the students.

"_Is she senile?" _asked most of the students in their head.

Leaping from treetop to treetop, Ichigo brought out his hollow detector.

"Hmmm…. 300 meters east". An easy task for the young half-shinigami

Raising his sword, he swung it down, calling upon his favorite attack…

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" yelled the orange haired teenager.

When the attack did kill the menos, however, about 30 more appeared, surprising Ichigo.

"_Ohh? It's been a while since you really had a workout, you sure you can do it yourself?" _asked his inner hollow

Smirking, Ichigo released a wave of reiatsu, "YOU BET!"

"Hado no. 33…. Sokatsui!"

"Hello?" Mizore asked Ichigo's unconscious body "Anybody home?"

Mizore started knocking on Ichigo's forehead as if it were somebody's front door, stopping when she saw the amount of opportunities available.

With a devious smirk on, she began to doodle on Ichigo's face before….

"Oi" said a feminine voice "What are you doing?"

Mizore looked from where the voice came from. It wasn't familiar to her. So it was sure to be new. She looked to her right. There revealed a girl with black hair tied back in a cute ponytail. She had different coloured eyes. Her left one was green and the other red.

Mizore's first impression of this girl was that she was the serious type

"Ahh…" started Mizore "Nothing!" She said as she ran of, freezing the ink marker.

Sighing the girl said "So when are you going to go back inside your body?"

"Right now….. wait a second, you can SEE me?" retorted Ichigo

"Of course I can, with those clothes anyone can see you" calmly replied the girl

"First of all who the hell are you?" Ichigo shot back

"Rin" replied the girl "Sakuba Rin. I'm a 2nd year transfer student like you are."

"Okay then Sakuba, how the hell can you see me?" asked the orange haired boy

"I dunno, been seeing a ton of other-worldly stuff lately" started Rin "Started when I was born, apparently no one else could see the things I saw. Then when I shook a ghost's hand, a couple a monsters with holes in their chests started attack me."

"Are you a half breed?" suddenly asked Ichigo, startling the young girl.

"Umm…. What makes you say that?" asked Rin

"Cause youki and reiatsu are two different things. Youki is the kind of energy monsters use. Reiatsu is the kind of energy dead people use. But for every 1,000,000 humans, only 1 has enough reiatsu to see ghosts. I guess the case is even rarer with monsters" boldy stated Ichigo

"N-NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" screamed Rin

"Is that what you say to a total stranger?" asked Ichigo, going back inside his body.

"Tch. Fine let me start over" lazily stated Rin

"Hello! I'm Sakuba Rin! Nice to meet you!" chirped said girl.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

"_A total attitude change"_ thought Ichigo, a red tick appearing on his forehead.

"Eh. Whatever." Said Ichigo.

The once lifeless body of what was known as Ichigo, rose up. In fact if Rin had not been able to see sprits, she would have been completely creeped out.

"You haven't answered my question from before" Ichigo shot at Rin, startling the girl.

"Uhh…. Well, yes. I actually had half of my non-monster blood sealed away." Said the black haired girl as she revealed a butterfly shaped tattoo on her shoulder, much to Ichigo's surprise.

"So, you can reach the conclusion that I only take this seal off in emergencies." Said Rin, putting the cloth back on her skin. Unfortunatly for the young girl, the orange haired boy already left, startling the young girl and leaving her miffled.

"WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" screamed out the girl, chasing the frantic orange head.

_A long time ago, there lived two woodcutters, Minokichi and Mosaku. Minokichi was young and Mosaku was very old._

_One winter day, they could not come back home because of a snowstorm. They found a hut in the mountain and decided to sleep there. On this particular evening, Minokichi woke up and found a beautiful lady with white clothes. She breathed on old Mosaku and he was frozen to death._

_She then approached Minokichi to breathe on him, but stared at him for a while, and said, "I thought I was going to kill you, the same as that old man, but I will not, because you are young and beautiful. You must not tell anyone about this incident. If you tell anyone about me, I will kill you."_

_Several years later, Minokichi met a beautiful young lady, named Oyuki (yuki = "snow") and married her. She was a good wife. Minokichi and Oyuki had several children and lived happily for many years. Mysteriously, she did not age._

_One night, after the children were asleep, Minokichi said to Oyuki: "Whenever I see you, I am reminded of a mysterious incident that happened to me. When I was young, I met a beautiful young lady like you. I do not know whether it was dream or she was a Yuki-onna..."_

_After finishing his story, Oyuki suddenly stood up, and said "That woman you met was me! I told you that I would kill you if you ever told anyone about that incident. However, I can't kill you because of our children. Take care of our children... " Then she melted and disappeared. No one saw her again._

Ichigo closed the book titled "Legend of the snow woman". To be honest he was getting very interested in this whole monster mumbo-jumbo business. This was just one of the many reasons Ichigo was here at Youkai. He was intrigued by the rarity of monsters in this school. He sighed.

"_I wonder when an arrancar will show up. After all, after the houyaku was shattered and Aizen's arrancar army each took a piece of it, excluding the espada, who were all killed."_

He sighed again. Flashbacks began to reform in his mind.

"_No, I have to focus on what's at hand. That's the past. I'll focus on the present."_

"_I guess I'll complete the houyoku, and give it to soul society. So if someone like Aizen shows up again" _Ichigo thought changing his mood _"Then we'll have a better chance of defeating the guy"_

_Ichigo sighed for the third time._

"_Maybe I'm thinking about this too much, I'll go for a walk" _But sudden realization hit him as he saw that he had to clean up his dorm room _"Guess I'll go for a walk in an hour then…"_

The orange head cleaned up his room… Starting with the couch he was once lying on…

Giggling sounds could be heard from a certain room. From a certain girl's room. From a "harem" owned by a certain brunette. From a certain purple haired girl.

"Aha! There we go!" exclaimed Mizore holding up the drawing in front of her, feeling very satisfied.

Truth be told she had gotten into the hobby of drawing not too long ago.

"Now what am I going to do next… I ran out of paper… well free paper anyways.." she glanced to the stack of paper on her desk, probably meant for her newspaper club actitvities.

"Once I've eaten a little bit, I guess I'll walk… I'm really bored right now…" said the snow woman to herself, grabbing a popsicle from her freezer…

"Geeze I'm really bored!" exclaimed Ichigo as he kicked a rock against the sidewalk. To be honest to himself he really wanted to fight someone.

Perhaps he could try to fight a hollow later on… but the barrier kept most hollow entering from the human world… no wait a second. Hollows can go wherever they want, whenever they want.

Darn! What was he going to do if a s!#load of hollow decided to attack all at once? No. Wait. They can't think, they follow instinct. So what if there were a few high reiatsu monsters at this school? That Rin girl could see him while in soul form. So that means that she had high reiatsu… then again she had most of the power sealed away…

"Looks like most people have things under control" commented Ichigo on the situation, but this wasn't what made his face scowl. Then he saw something. Something capable of being in some kind of horror film. Ichigo saw a bloodied figure of a cute girl. While his hormones were saying _"Flirt! Make a move!" _His body, not listening to his hormones, approached the cute figure.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" slightly stuttered Ichigo

The girl coughed slightly, revealing to Ichigo that she was the same girl that tried to doodle on his face.

"You think I'm okay? Help me!" begged the girl, then an explosion ensued, sending the girl flying.

Ichigo decided that dealing with the girl should be more important than with who or whatever caused the explosion.

"_Bakudo no. 37…_**Tsuriboshi" **A cushion of sprit energy appeared behind the the girl, caught in the suspending net created by Ichigo's energy.

As she began to lose her conciseness, she uttered out one last word to the orange head who was ripping apart the monster with his bare hands.

"A-Amazing" Mizore faded from reality as she entered the world of illusions…

… end

Author's note-

Whoo! Well when I said it was going to be 4000 words I was half lying…. My mind was blank beyond this point… also decided to tell you guys that I'm graduating in 20 days or so….

Wish me luck!

So give me ideas…. Oc's are accepted.

So I know that you are wondering why I suddenly stopped writing? Well… SCHOOL! That's obvious why my time is limited. SPORTS! Also takes out a huge chunk of my free time. TALKING TO FRIENDS ABOUT THEIR PROBLEMS! Almost uses up what little free time I still have.

So I think thanks are in order for the following three people. Romez, Mic Mov, and Emerarudo Katana.

SO let's give a big hand to those three people!

As the chapter ended above, yes Ichigo will be paired with Mizore. I'm just not good at writing romance so Ichigo is going to be the dense-head he usually is.

As for other pairings I'll ask you guys about it. What pairings do you guys want?

GIVE ME IDEAS! xDDDDDDD

Name: Sakuba Rin

Age: 16

Birthday: March 21

Height:5'5'-about average

Eyes: Grey

Monster blood: Yousei no Kaze (Wind Fairy).

Can also take off her seal when in emergencies. Her spiritual powers were sealed due to the mass amount of spirit energy she had, and that attracts evil spirits BIG TIME.

Due to her being a Fairy, she has been at heart a very mischievous girl, but she can also be serious and control the wind to some extent, due to being a wind fairy.

Like Ichigo being a half Shinigami, can use the full extents of shinigami powers.

Shikai is unknown, has yet to achieve bankai.

When she fight with the full extents of her powers her left eye turns blue and right eye red.

Yousei form has yet to be revealed.

Luck-2-bad.

Looks-6-average.

Has a strange habit of collecting anime posters and gizmos.

Seems to shoulder a burden as at night she occasionally calls out "Mother..."

There you go! it's a tad late... but whatever... Sakuba will not turn into a Mary Sue. I will make sure of that


End file.
